The present invention relates to novel pyrazine derivatives or salts thereof, a pharmaceutical composition containing the same, and production intermediates thereof.
As the antiviral agents clinically used today, acyclovir and vidarabine for controlling herpesvirus, ganciclovir and foscarnet for controlling cytomegalovirus, and interferon, etc. for controlling hepatitis virus can be referred to. Further, prevention by the use of vaccine is extensively adopted against influenza virus, and low molecular compounds such as amantadine hydrochloride and ribavirin are also used for this purpose. Further, zanamivir is also used lately.
On the other hand, as to the antiviral activity of nucleoside- and nucleotide-analogues having a pyrazine ring as a base, for example, it has hitherto been reported that the compounds of the following general formula: 
wherein R7 represents hydrogen atom, methyl group or C10H21, have an antiviral activity. However, this type compounds show no xe2x80x9cVisna virus activityxe2x80x9d [Nucleosides and Nucleotides, Vol. 15, Nos. 11 and 12, Pages 1849-1861 (1996)]. Further, nucleoside- and nucleotide-analogues having a pyrazine ring substituted with a carbamoyl group have not yet been reported so far.
As problems of amantadine, that it is not effective against B type influenza even though it is effective against A type influenza, because of its action mechanism, that its resistance virus can appear, that it causes a nerve disturbance, etc. have been mentioned. On the other hand, although ribavirin shows a polymerase-inhibitory activity and effective against A type and B type influenza, it exhibits no sufficient clinical effect when used orally.
Thus, it has been desired to develop an antiviral agent having an infection-preventive effect against various viruses and especially against influenza virus and exhibiting a therapeutic effect.
In PCT/JP99/04429 (WO00/10569), there are mentioned nitrogen-containing heterocyclic carbamoyl derivatives represented by the following general formula [22]: 
wherein ring A represents a substituted or unsubstituted pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine or triazine ring, R23 represents O or OH, R24 represents hydrogen atom, acyl group or carbamoylalkyl group, and the broken line represents a single bond or a double bond, and salts thereof, which are useful as an antiviral agent. Although mention is made in the patent application of the process for producing the compounds represented by general formula [22] and the intermediates used for the production, there is no description in the above-mentioned patent application about usefulness of the fluoropyrazine derivatives of the present patent application as a production intermediate for the compounds represented by general formula [22]. It is described there that, among the compounds of general formula [22], those in which the substituent of the pyrazine ring is a fluorine atom, namely the compounds represented by the following general formula [23]: 
wherein ring Axe2x80x2 is a pyrazine ring, and R23, R24 and the broken line have the same meanings as above, have a strong anti-influenza virus activity and are excellent as an antiviral agent.
With the aim of solving the problems mentioned above, the present inventors have conducted extensive studies. As a result, it has been found that a pyrazine derivative represented by the following general formula [1]: 
wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom; R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a protected or unprotected monophosphoric, diphosphoric or triphosphoric acid group; R3, R4, R5 and R6 which may be the same or different represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an azido group, a substituted or unsubstituted, protected or unprotected hydroxyl or amino group or R4 and R6, taken conjointly, represent a bonding unit; A represents an oxygen atom or a methylene group; n represents 0 or 1; and Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or an NH group,
or a salt thereof has an excellent antiviral activity. Based on this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.
Further, it has also been found that a fluoropyrazine derivative represented by the following general formula [21]: 
wherein R21 represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a halogenated methyl group, a methyl group substituted with a protected or unprotected mercapto group, a formyl group, a nitrile group, a halogenated carbonyl group or a protected or unprotected hydroxymethyl, aminomethyl, carbamoyl or carboxyl group; R22 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a protected or unprotected hydroxyl or amino group, a nitro group, an azido group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenylsulfanyl, phenylsulfinyl or phenylsulfonyl group; provided that a case that R21 is a carbamoyl group or a carbamoyl group substituted with an acyl group and R22 is a hydroxyl group and a case that R21 is a hydrogen atom and R22 is a hydrogen atom are excepted,
or a salt thereof is an excellent intermediate for the industrial production of the fluoropyrazine-carboxamide derivative which is an intermediate for production of the compound represented by general formula [1] in which R1 is a fluorine atom. Based on this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.
Further, it has also been found that the fluoropyrazine derivative represented by general formula [21] or a salt thereof is an excellent intermediate for the industrial production of the fluoropyrazine-carboxamide derivative represented by general formula [23] having an antiviral activity. Based on these findings, the present invention has been accomplished.
Hereunder, the present invention will be detailed.
As used in this specification, meanings of the following terms are as follows, unless otherwise defined. The term xe2x80x9chalogen atomxe2x80x9d means a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom or an iodine atom; xe2x80x9chalogenated methyl groupxe2x80x9d means a mono-, di- or tri-substituted halogenated methyl group such as fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, iodomethyl, dichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl and the like; xe2x80x9chalogenated carbonyl groupxe2x80x9d means a fluorocarbonyl, chlorocarbonyl, bromocarbonyl or iodocarbonyl group; xe2x80x9clower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a C1-5 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl and the like; xe2x80x9clower alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d means a C1-5 alkoxy group such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentyloxy and the like; xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d means a C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl group such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl and the like; xe2x80x9clower alkylamino groupxe2x80x9d means a mono- or di-C1-5 alkylamino group such as methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, methylethylamino and the like; xe2x80x9chalogeno-lower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a halogeno-C1-5 alkyl group such as fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, dichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, chloroethyl, dichloroethyl, trichloroethyl, chloropropyl and the like; xe2x80x9clower alkenyl groupxe2x80x9d means a C2-5 alkenyl group such as vinyl, allyl and the like; xe2x80x9ccycloalkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a C3-6 cycloalkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and the like; xe2x80x9caryl groupxe2x80x9d means a phenyl group, a naphthyl group or the like; and xe2x80x9cheterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d means a 4- to 6-membered or fused heterocyclic group containing at least one hetero atom selected from oxygen atom, nitrogen atom and sulfur atom, such as azetidinyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, thiatriazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyranyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, benzothienyl, naphthothienyl, benzofuryl, isobenzofuryl, chromenyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthylidinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalidinyl, isochromanyl, chromanyl, indolinyl, isoindolinyl, benzoxazolyl, triazolopyridyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl, tetrazolopyrimidinyl, thiazolopyridazinyl, thiadiazolopyridazinyl, triazolopyridazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolyl, imidazo[1,2-b][1,2,4]-triazinyl, quinuclidinyl and the like.
In cases where the compound of the present invention and production intermediate thereof have a hydroxyl group, a mercapto group, an amino group, a carbamoyl group or a carboxyl group, those substituents may be protected with known protecting groups.
The terms xe2x80x9cmonophosphoric acid groupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdiphosphoric acid groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctriphosphoric acid groupxe2x80x9d mean groups of the following general formula: 
wherein k is 1, 2 and 3, respectively.
As protecting groups for the monophosphoric acid group, diphosphoric acid group and triphosphoric acid group, all the groups conventionally usable for protection of phosphoric acid groups can be referred to. Examples thereof include lower alkyl groups such as methyl, cyclopropylmethyl, tert-butyl, ethan-1,2-diyl and the like; halogeno lower alkyl groups such as 2,2,2-trichlorethyl, 2,2,2-trichloro-1,1-dimethylethyl, 2,2,2-tribromethyland the like; acyl lower alkyl groups such as 1-acetylethyl and the like; cyano lower alkyl groups such as 2-cyanoethyl and the like; lower alkylsulfonyl lower alkyl groups such as 2-methylsulfonylethyl and the like; arylsulfonyl lower alkyl groups such as 2-phenylsulfonylethyl and the like; alkenyl groups such as allyl and the like; aryl groups such as phenyl, o-hydroxyphenyl, o-chlorophenyl, p-chlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, p-nitrophenyl, 2-dimethylamino-4-nitrophenyl, 2-tert-butylphenyl, 2-chloromethyl-4-nitrophenyl, o-phenylene and the like; ar-lower alkyl groups such as benzyl, o-nitrobenzyl, p-nitrophenylethyl and the like; heterocyclic groups such as 8-quinolyl, 5-chloro-8-quinolyl and the like; etc. One or more kinds of the above-mentioned protecting groups may be used for the protection.
As protecting groups for carboxyl group, all the groups conventionally usable for protection of carboxyl group can be referred to. Examples thereof include lower alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl and the like; aryl groups such as phenyl, naphthyl and the like; ar-lower alkyl groups such as benzyl, diphenylmethyl, trityl, p-nitrobenzyl, p-methoxybenzyl, bis(p-methoxyphenyl)-methyl and the like; acyl-lower alkyl groups such as acetylmethyl, benzoylmethyl, p-nitrobenzoylmethyl, p-bromobenzoylmethyl, p-methanesulfonylbenzoylmethyl and the like; oxygen-containing heterocyclic groups such as 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl and the like; halogeno-lower alkyl groups such as 2,2,2-trichlorethyl and the like; lower alkyl-silyl-alkyl groups such as 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethyl and the like; acyloxyalkyl groups such as acetoxymethyl, propionyloxymethyl, pivaloyloxy-methyl and the like; nitrogen-containing heterocycle-lower alkyl groups such as phthalimidomethyl, succinimidomethyl and the like; cycloalkyl groups such as cyclohexyl and the like; lower alkoxy-lower alkyl groups such as methoxymethyl, methoxyethoxymethyl, 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxymethyl and the like; ar-lower alkoxy-lower alkyl groups such as benzyloxymethyl and the like; lower alkylthio-lower alkyl groups such as methylthiomethyl, 2-methylthioethyl and the like; arylthio-lower alkyl groups such as phenylthiomethyl and the like; lower alkenyl groups such as 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 3-methyl-3-butynyl, allyl and the like; and lower alkyl-substituted silyl groups such as trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, triisopropylsilyl, diethylisopropylsilyl, tert-butyldimethylsilyl, tert-butyldiphenylsilyl, diphenylmethylsilyl, tert-butylmethoxyphenylsilyl and the like.
As protecting groups for amino and lower alkylamino groups, all the groups conventionally usable for protection of amino groups can be referred to. Examples thereof include acyl groups such as trichloroethoxycarbonyl, tribromoethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, o-bromobenzyloxycarbonyl, (mono-, di- and tri-) chloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, phenylacetyl, formyl, acetyl, benzoyl, tert-amyloxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-(phenylazo)benzyloxy-carbonyl, 2-furfuryloxycarbonyl, diphenylmethoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, phthaloyl, succinyl, alanyl, leucyl, 1-adamantyloxycarbonyl, 8-quinolyloxycarbonyl and the like; ar-lower alkyl groups such as benzyl, diphenylmethyl, trityl and the like; arylthio groups such as 2-nitrophenylthio, 2,4-dinitrophenylthio and the like; alkane- or allene-sulfonyl groups such as methanesulfonyl, p-toluenesulfonyl and the like; di-lower alkylamino-lower alkylidene groups such as N,N-dimethylaminomethylene and the like; ar-lower alkylidene groups such as benzylidene, 2-hydroxybenzylidene, 2-hydroxy-5-chlorobenzylidene, 2-hydroxy-1-naphthylmethylene and the like; nitrogen-containing heterocyclic alkylidene groups such as 3-hydroxy-4-pyridylmethylene and the like; cycloalkylidene groups such as cyclohexylidene, 2-ethoxycarbonylcyclohexylidene, 2-ethoxycarbonylcyclopentylidene, 2-acetylcyclohexylidene, 3,3-dimethyl-5-oxycyclohexylidene and the like; di-aryl or di-ar-lower alkyl phosphoryl groups such as diphenyl phosphoryl, dibenzyl phosphoryl and the like; oxygen-containing heterocyclic alkyl groups such as 5-methyl-2-oxo-2H-1,3-dioxol-4-ylmethyl and the like; and lower alkyl-substituted silyl groups such as trimethylsilyl group and the like.
As protecting group for hydroxyl group and mercapto group, all the groups conventionally usable for protection of hydroxyl groups can be referred to. Examples thereof include acyl groups such as benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-bromobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, isobutyloxycarbonyl, diphenylmethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichlorethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-tribromethoxycarbonyl, 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(phenylsulfonyl)-ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(triphenylphosphonio)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-furfuryloxycarbonyl, 1-adamantyloxycarbonyl, vinyloxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, S-benzylthiocarbonyl, 4-ethoxy-1-naphthyloxycarbonyl, 8-quinolyloxycarbonyl, acetyl, formyl, chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, methoxyacetyl, phenoxyacetyl, pivaloyl, benzoyl and the like; lower alkyl groups such as methyl, tert-butyl, 2,2,2-trichlorethyl, 2-trimethylsilylethyl and the like; lower alkenyl groups such as allyl and the like; ar-lower alkyl groups such as benzyl, p-methoxybenzyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyl, diphenyhmethyl, trityl and the like; oxygen-containing and sulfur-containing heterocyclic groups such as tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl and the like; lower alkoxy- and lower alkylthio-lower alkyl groups such as methoxymethyl, methylthiomethyl, benzyloxymethyl, 2-methoxyethoxymethyl, 2,2,2-trichlorethoxymethyl, 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxymethyl, 1-ethoxyethyl and the like; alkane- or allene-sulfonyl groups such as methanesulfonyl, p-toluenesulfonyl and the like; substituted silyl groups such as trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, triisopropylsilyl, diethylisopropylsilyl, tert-butyldimethylsilyl, tert-butyldiphenylsilyl, diphenylmethylsilyl, tert-butylmethoxyphenylsilyl and the like; substituted aryl groups such as hydroquinone, p-methoxyphenol and the like; enol-ether groups such as (2-methyl-3-oxo-1-cyclopenten-1-yl) and the like.
As protecting groups for carbamoyl group, all the groups conventionally usable for protection of carbamoyl group can be referred to. Examples thereof include ar-lower alkyl groups such as benzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl and the like; lower alkoxyalkyl groups such as methoxymethyl and the like; ar-lower alkoxy groups such as benzyloxymethyl and the like; substituted silyl lower alkoxy-lower alkyl groups such as tert-butyldimethylsiloxymethyl and the like; lower alkoxy groups such as methoxy and the like; ar-lower alkoxy groups such as benzyloxy and the like; lower alkylthio groups such as methylthio, triphenylmethylthio and the like; ar-lower alkylthio groups such as benzylthio and the like; substituted silyl groups such as tert-butyldimethylsilyl and the like; aryl groups such as 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxymethylphenyl, 2-methoxy-1-naphthyl and the like; acyl groups such as trichloroethoxycarbonyl, trifluoroacetyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl and the like; etc.
As the substituent for the hydroxyl group represented by R3, R4, R5, R6, Z2, Z3, Z4 and Z5 which may be substituted, a protected or unprotected carboxyl group, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryl group, a cycloalkyl group, a lower alkenyl group, a halogeno-lower alkyl group and a heterocyclic group can be referred to. One or more kinds selected from these substituents may be used for the substitution.
As the substituent for the amino group represented by R3, R4, R5, R6, Z2, Z3, Z4 and Z5 which may be substituted, a protected or unprotected carboxyl, hydroxyl, amino and lower alkylamino groups, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryl group, a cycloalkyl group, a lower alkenyl group, a halogeno-lower alkyl group and a heterocyclic group can be referred to. One or more substituents selected from the above-mentioned groups may be used for the substitution.
As the substituent for the phenylsulfanyl group, phenylsulfinyl group and phenylsulfonyl group represented by R22, lower alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl and the like can be referred to.
As the salts of the compounds of general formulas [1] and [21], usually known salts at the site of basic group such as amino group, etc. and salts at the site of acidic group such as hydroxyl group, phosphoryl group, carboxyl group, etc. can be referred to. The salts at the site of basic group include, for example, salts with a mineral acid such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid and the like; salts with an organic acid such as tartaric acid, formic acid, citric acid, trichloroacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; and salts with a sulfonic acid such as methanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, mesitylenesulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid and the like. The salts at the site of acidic group include salts with an alkali metal such as sodium, potassium and the like; salts with an alkaline earth metal such as calcium, magnesium and the like; ammonium salts; and salts with nitrogen-containing organic bases such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, diethylamine, dicyclohexylamine, procaine, dibenzylamine, N-benzyl-xcex2-phenethylamine, 1-ephenamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine and the like.
Of the salts mentioned above, preferred are pharmacologically acceptable ones.
In some cases, the compounds of general formulas [1] and [21] and salts thereof have isomers such as optical isomers, geometrical isomers and tautomers. In such cases, the present invention involves those isomers, and further involves solvated products, hydrates and various crystalline forms, too.
Of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention, preferable pharmaceutical compositions are antiviral agents, and further preferable antiviral compositions are antiviral agents for controlling influenza virus, RS virus, AIDS virus, papilloma virus, adenovirus, hepatitis virus A, hepatitis virus B, hepatitis virus C, poliovirus, echo virus, coxsackie virus, enterovirus, rhinovirus, rotavirus, newcastle disease virus, mumps virus, vesicular stomatitis virus, and Japanese encephalitis virus. As yet further preferable antiviral agents, those against rotavirus, RS virus and influenza virus can be referred to. As yet more preferable one, the antiviral agent against influenza virus can be referred to.
Of the compounds of the present invention, preferable compounds are those in which R3, R4, R5 and R6 which may be the same or different represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted, protected or unprotected hydroxyl group or R4 and R6 are taken conjointly to form a bonding unit, and salts of such compounds; and further preferable compounds are those in which R2 is a hydrogen atom or a protected or unprotected mono-phosphoric acid group or tri-phosphoric acid group; and yet further preferable compounds are those in which R2 is a hydrogen atom or a protected or unprotected mono-phosphoric acid group, R3, R4, R5 and R6 which may be the same and different represent a hydrogen atom or a protected or unprotected hydroxyl group, A is an oxygen atom, and n is 0, and salts thereof; and further more preferable compounds are those in which R2 is a hydrogen atom, and salts thereof.
As yet more preferable compounds, compounds in which R1 is a hydrogen atom, a chlorine atom or a fluorine atom, or salts thereof can be referred to; and as further preferable compounds, those in which R1 is a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom, and salts thereof can be referred to.
Of the intermediate compounds of the present invention, preferable are those in which R21 is a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a halogenated methyl group, a formyl group, a nitrile group, a halogenated carbonyl group or a protected or unprotected hydroxymethyl, carbamoyl or carboxyl group, and salts thereof; and further preferable are those in which R22 is a protected or unprotected hydroxyl or amino group, a halogen atom, a nitro group or an azido group, and salts thereof; and yet further preferable are those in which R21 is a methyl group, a halogenated methyl group, a formyl group, a carbamoyl group, a nitrile group, a halogenated carbonyl group or a protected or unprotected hydroxylmethyl or carboxyl group, and salts thereof; and more preferable are those in which R21 is a halogenated methyl group, a formyl group, a carbamoyl group, a nitrile group, a halogenated carbonyl group or a protected or unprotected hydroxymethyl or carboxyl group, and salts thereof; and further more preferable are those in which R21 is a carbamoyl group, a protected or unprotected carboxyl group, a nitrile group or a halogenated carbonyl group, and salts thereof. Among the compounds mentioned above, however, those in which R21 is a carbamoyl group or a carbamoyl group substituted with an acyl group and R22 is a hydroxyl group and those in which R21 is a hydrogen atom and R22 is a hydrogen atom are excepted.
Among the compounds of the present invention, typical are, for example, those shown in Table I-1, wherein xe2x80x9cBnxe2x80x9d represents a benzyl group and xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92xe2x80x9d represents a bonding unit.
Typical intermediates for the compounds of the present invention are shown in the following Table II-1 to 5, wherein xe2x80x9cEtxe2x80x9d represents an ethyl group, xe2x80x9cAcxe2x80x9d represents an acetyl group, xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d represents a phenyl group, xe2x80x9cBzxe2x80x9d represents a benzoyl group, xe2x80x9ctBuxe2x80x9d represents a tert-butyl group, xe2x80x9cOPh(p-OH)xe2x80x9d represents a parahydroxyphenyloxy group, and xe2x80x9cC6H7Oxe2x80x9d represents a 2-methyl-3-oxo-1-cyclopenten-1-yl group.
Next, production process of the compounds of the present invention are described below.
The compounds of the present invention can be produced according to the routes of Production Process I-1 to 4 shown below. 
wherein R1, R3, R4, R5, R6, A, Y and n are as defined above; R8 represents a lower alkyl group; Z1 represents a hydrogen atom or a protecting group for hydroxyl group; Z2, Z3, Z4 and Z5 which may be the same or different represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an azido group, a protected hydroxy group or an amino group; or Z3 and Z5 may be taken conjointly to form a bonding unit.
(a) The compound of general formula [1a] or a salt thereof can be obtained by subjecting a compound of general formula [2a] or salt thereof to a de-protecting reaction.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; water, etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the de-protecting agent, agents generally used for de-protection of hydroxyl group, amino group and phosphoric acid group may be used. Preferably, however, bases such as sodium methoxide, hydrogen gas, ammonia gas, aqueous ammonia, butylamine and the like; acids such as formic acid, aqueous acetic acid, aqueous trifluoroacetic acid, hydrochloric acid and the like; palladium catalysts such as tetrakis-triphenylphosphine palladium (O) and the like; and phosphines such as triphenylphosphine and the like are used. These de-protecting agents may be used in combination, or may be produced in the reaction system. The de-protecting agent is used in an amount of at least 0.01 mol per mol of the compound of general formula [2a] or salt thereof. If desired, it is also possible to use the de-protecting agent as a solvent.
The de-protecting reaction is carried out usually at a temperature of xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 100 hours and preferably for 5 minutes to 50 hours.
(b) A compound of general formula [1a] in which Y is an oxygen atom, or a salt thereof, can be obtained by subjecting a compound of general formula [2b] or salt thereof to an ammonolysis reaction of carboxylic ester in the presence or absence of a catalyst.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; water, etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more. This reaction may be carried out with the agents and under the conditions conventionally used in the ammonolysis of aromatic carboxylic esters. Preferably, however, ammonia gas, liquid ammonia or aqueous ammonia is used. These agents are used in an amount of at least 0.5 mol per mol of the compound of formula [2b] or its salt. It is also possible to use these solvents as a solvent, if desired. As the catalyst which may be used in this reaction according to the need, acid ammonium salts such as ammonium chloride; bases such as sodium methoxide, butyllithium and the like; and alkali metal amides such as sodium amide and the like can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01 to 100 mol and preferably 0.01 to 20 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [2b] or its salt.
The reaction is carried out usually at a temperature of xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 50 hours. 
wherein R1, R3, R4, R5, R6, R8, Z2, Z3, Z4, Z5, A, n and Y are as defined above; R9 represents a protected or unprotected mono-phosphoric acid group or a mono-phosphoric acid chloride; and R12 represents a protected or unprotected di-phosphoric acid or tri-phosphoric acid group.
(a) The compound of general formula [2c] or salt thereof cab be obtained by protecting a compound of general formula [2b] or salt thereof with an agent in the presence or absence of an acidic catalyst or a base.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; water, etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the reagent, those generally used for protection of hydroxyl group and amino group can be used, and preferably 2,2-dimethoxypropane, acetyl chloride and benzoyl chloride are used. If desired, these reagents may be produced in the reaction system. The amount of the reagent is at least an equimolar amount and preferably 1.0-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [2b] or salt thereof.
As the acidic catalyst or the base used in this reaction, for example, p-toluenesulfonic acid, triethylamine and the like can be referred to. The amount thereof may both be 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.05-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [2b] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 10 hours.
(b) The compound of general formula [2d] or salt thereof can be obtained by (1) reacting a compound of general formula [2c] or salt thereof with a phosphorylating agent in the presence or absence of an additive according to the method described in Jikken Kagaku Koza, 4th Edition, Vol. 22, Pages 313-438 (edited by the Chemical Society Japan (corporate juricical person), 1992) or (2) reacting it with a phosphitizing agent and then with an oxidant.
In the method (1), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; pyridine; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the phosphorylating agent, reagents generally used in the phosphorylation of hydroxyl group may be used. Examples of such phosphorylating agent include diesters of phosphoric acid such as dibenzyl phosphate and the like; dithioesters of phosphoric acid such as monocyclohexylammonium S,Sxe2x80x2-diphenylphosphoro dithioate and the like; phosphoric acid chlorides such as phosphoryl chloride, diallyl chlorophosphonate and the like; etc. The phosphorylating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [2c] and salt thereof. As additives, for example, azo compounds such as diethyl azodicarboxylate, diisopropyl azodicarboxylate and the like; phosphines such as triphenylphosphine and the like; allenesulfonic acid chlorides such as 2,4,6-triisopropylbenzenesulfonic acid chloride and the like; bases such as pyridine, tert-butylmagnesium chloride and the like; etc. can be referred to. These additives may be used in combination, if desired. The additive is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [2c] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at a temperature of xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 24 hours.
In the method (2), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; pyridine; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the phosphitizing agents, reagents generally used in the phosphitization of hydroxyl group may be used. Examples include phosphoroamidites such as diallyl diisopropylphosphoroamidite and the like, and phosphorous acid chlorides such as diallyl phosphorochloridite and the like. The phosphitizing agent is used in an amount of at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-3.0 mol per mol of compound of formula [2c] and salt thereof. As the additive, for example, tetrazole compounds such as 1H-tetrazole and the like, and bases such as pyridine, collidine and the like are used, and those additives may be used in combination, if desired. The additive is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [2c] or salt thereof.
As the oxidants used in this reaction, for example, peroxides such as m-chloroperbenzoic acid, tert-butyl hydroperoxide and the like, and halogen compounds such as iodine and the like can be referred to. The oxidant is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [2c] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., and preferably at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 24 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 6 hours.
(c) The compound of general formula [1b] or salt thereof can be obtained by carrying out a reaction according to Production Process I-1 (b), by the use of a compound of general formula [2d] or salt thereof.
(d) The compound of general formula [1c] or salt thereof can be obtained by carrying out a reaction according to Production Process I-1 (a), by the use of a compound of general formula [1b] or salt thereof.
(e) The compound of general formula [1b] or salt thereof can be obtained by carrying out a reaction according to Production process I-2 (b), by the use of a compound of general formula [1d] or salt thereof.
(f) The compound of general formula [1e] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [1c] or salt thereof with a phosphorylating agent in the presence or absence of a condensing agent according to the procedure described in, for example, Chem. Rev., Vol. 100, Pages 2047-2059 (2000).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; pyridine; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the phosphorylating agent, reagents generally used in the phosphorylation of mono-phosphoric acid group may be used. Examples of such phosphorylating agent include salts of phosphoric acid such as tri-n-butylammonium phosphate, n-butylammonium pyrophosphate and the like, and these phosphorylating agents may be synthesized in the reaction system, if desired. The phosphorylating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-10 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [1c] or salt thereof. As the condensing agent, for example, imidazoles such as N,N-carbonyldiimidazole, N-methylimidazole and the like, and amines such as morpholine, diisopropylamine and the like can be used, and these amines may be used in combination, if desired. The condensing agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [1c] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., and preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 72 hours and preferably for 5 minutes to 24 hours. 
wherein R1, R8, A, n, Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4 and Z5 are as defined above; Y1 represents an oxygen atom or NH group; and R10 represents a halogen atom, a carbonyloxy group or a sulfonyloxy group.
(a) The compound of general formula [2a] or salt thereof can be obtained by (1) converting a compound of general formula [3a] or salt thereof into a compound of general formula [3b] or salt thereof according to the usually utilized silylation method in the presence or absence of an additive and thereafter (2) reacting it with a compound of general formula [4a] or salt thereof in the presence or absence of a Lewis acid.
The solvents used in these reactions are not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reactions. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; and halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The silylating agent used in the reaction (1) may be any silylating agents conventionally used for converting a carbonyl group into a silyl enol ether. Examples thereof include 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexamethyldisilazane, N,O-bis(trimethylsilyl)acetamide, trimethylsilyl chloride, and the like. The silylating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-10.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [3a] or salt thereof.
As the additive which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, ammonium sulfate and the like can be referred to. Said additive is used in an amount of 0.01-10.0 mol and preferably 0.05-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [3a] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at 0-200xc2x0 C. and preferably 0-150xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 24 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 12 hours.
In the reaction (2), the compound of formula [4a] or salt thereof is used in an amount of 0.5-10 mol and preferably 0.5-5 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3a] or salt thereof.
As the Lewis acid which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, trimethylsilyltrifluoromethanesulfonic acid, stannic (IV) chloride, titanium (IV) chloride, zinc chloride and the like can be referred to. The Lewis acid is used at least in an amount of 0.5 mol and preferably in an amount of 0.5-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [3a] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at 0-100xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-50xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 24 hours.
(b) The compound of general formula [2a] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3a] or salt thereof with a compound of general formula [4b] or salt thereof in the presence or absence of an additive, by the use of a base as a de-acidifying agent.
The solvent used in this reaction is not limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the bases used in this reaction, for example, inorganic and organic bases such as triethylamine, potassium tert-butoxide, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, cesium carbonate, sodium hydride and the like can be referred to. In this reaction, the compound of general formula [4b] or salt thereof is used in an amount of 0. 1-5 mol and preferably 0.2-2 mol per mol of the compound of general formula [3a] or salt thereof. In this reaction, the base is used in an amount of 0.1-10 mol and preferably 0.2-10 mol per mol of the compound of general formula [3a] or salt thereof.
As the additive which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, palladium catalysts such as tetrakis-triphenylphosphine palladium and the like; phosphines such as triphenylphosphine and the like; and polyethers such as 18-crown-6-ether and the like can be referred to. The additive is used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.03-5.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3a] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 24 hours. 
wherein R1, A, n, Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4 and Z5 are as defined above.
The compound of general formula [2g] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [2f] or salt thereof with a thionizing agent in the presence or absence of a base according to the description of, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1819-1831 (edited by the Chemical Society Japan (corporate juricical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the thionizing agent, reagents which are conventionally used for thionization of acid amides may be used. Examples thereof include gaseous hydrogen sulfide, diphosphorus pentasulfide, Lawson reagent, etc. The thionizing agent is used in this reaction in an amount of 0.1-10 mol and preferably 0.2-5.0 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [2f] or salt thereof.
As the base used in this reaction, for example, bases such as ammonia, triethylamine, morpholine, pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine and the like can be referred to. In this reaction, the base is used at least in an amount of 0.01 mol per mol of the compound of formula [2f] or salt thereof. If desired, the base may be used as a solvent.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 24 hours and preferably for 5 minutes to 6 hours.
Next, the process for producing the compounds of general formulas [2a], [2b], [3axe2x80x2] and [3j] and salts thereof which are starting materials for the production of the compound of the present invention will be described.
The compounds of general formulas [2a], [2b], [3axe2x80x2] and [3j] can be produced according to the methods well known in themselves or appropriate combination of the methods. For example, these compounds can be produced according to the following Production Process I-A. 
wherein R1, R3, R4, R5, R6, R8, A, n, Z1,Z2, Z3, Z4, Z5 and R10 are as defined above.
(a) The compound of general formula [2e] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3c] or salt thereof with a compound of general formula [4a] or salt thereof according to the method of Production Process I-3(a).
(b) The compound of general formula [2e] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3c] or salt thereof with a compound of general formula [4b] or salt thereof according to the method of Production Process I-3(b).
(c) The compound of general formula [2b] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [2e] or salt thereof according to the method of Production Process I-1(a).
Among the starting materials of the above-mentioned reactions, the compound of general formula [3c] or salt thereof can be produced according to, for example, J. Heterocyclic Chem., Vol. 34, No. 1, Pages 27-32 (1997) or J. Med. Chem., Vol. 12, No. 2, Pages 285-287 (1969); the compound of general formula [4a] or salt thereof can be produced according to, for example, J. Med. Chem., Vol. 28, No. 7, Pages 904-910 (1985); and the compound of general formula [4b] or salt thereof can be produced according to J. Chem. Soc. PERKIN TRANS.1, Pages 2419-2425 (1992), J. Med. Chem., Vol. 36, No. 14, Pages 2033-2040 (1993) or Bio. Med. Chem. Lett., Vol. 6, No. 13, Pages 1457-1460 (1996). 
wherein R8 is as defined above; R1a represents a halogen atom; R11 represents a protecting group for hydroxyl group; and X represents a halogen atom other than fluorine atom.
(a) The compound of general formula [3f] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3e] or salt thereof by the use of a diazotizing agent and an alcohol.
The solvents used in this reaction may be any solvents unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, nitric acid and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimetbylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; amines and amine oxides such as triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine-N-oxide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and the like; water,; etc. If desired, these solvents may be used as a mixture. The diazotizing agents used in this invention are not particularly limited, so far as they are conventionally used for diazotization of aromatic amino compounds. Preferably, however, nitrites of alkali metals such as sodium nitrite and the like are used. The diazotizing agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3e] or salt thereof.
As the alcohol used in this reaction, for example, methanol and the like can be referred to. The alcohol is used at least in an equimolar amount to the compound of formula [3e] or salt thereof. It is also possible to use the alcohol as a solvent, if desired.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 24 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 10 hours.
(b) The compound of general formula [3g] or salt thereof can be obtained by (1) reacting a compound of general formula [3f] or salt thereof with an imine in the presence of a catalyst and a base as a de-acidifying agent according to the method disclosed in literature [Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 38, No. 36, Pages 6367-6370 (1997)], and thereafter (2) hydrolyzing it in the presence of an additive.
In the reaction (1), the solvents usable are not particularly limited unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
In this reaction, the catalyst may be selected from combinations of a palladium catalyst such as palladium (II) acetate, tris(dibenzylidene-acetone) dipalladium and the like, a nickel catalyst such as bis(1,5-cyclooctadiene)-nickel (0) and the like and a phosphine ligand such as 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-ferrocene, (s)-(xe2x88x92)-2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl and the like. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.001-1.0 mol and preferably 0.002-0.5 mol per mol of the compound of formula [3f] or salt thereof.
As the base used in this reaction, alkali metal salts such as sodium tert-butoxide, cesium carbonate and the like can be referred to. The base is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-3.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [3f] or salt thereof.
As the imine used in this reaction, for example, benzophenoneimine and the like can be referred to. The imine is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-3.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [3f] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at 0-120xc2x0 C. and preferably at 5-100xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 48 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 24 hours.
(2) In the reaction (2), the solvents usable are not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. The solvents usable include, for example, ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and the like; water; etc. These solvents are used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the additive used in this reaction, for example, salts of organic and inorganic acids such as sodium acetate, hydroxylamine hydrochloride, ammonium formate and the like; inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid and the like; and palladium catalysts such as palladium-carbon and the like can be referred to. It is possible to use these additives in combination, if desired. The additive is used in an amount of 0.01-50 mol and preferably 0.1-20 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [3f] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at 0-120xc2x0 C. and preferably 5-100xc2x0 C., for a period of 1 minute to 48 hours and preferably 3 minutes to 24 hours.
(c) The compound of the general formula [3h] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3g] or salt thereof according to the method of Production Process I-1(b).
(d) The compound of general formula [3i] or salt thereof can be obtained by subjecting a compound of general formula [3h] or salt thereof to de-amination of amino group by the use of a diazotizing agent in the presence of an acid, in the presence or absence of an additive according to the method described in, for example, Fusso Kagaku Nyumon, Pages 219-230 (edited by Nippon Gakujutsu Shinkokai, 155 Fluorine Chemistry Committee, 1997), and thereafter subjecting it to a fluorination reaction.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent usable include ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydroffuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; amines and amine oxides such as triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine, pyridine-N-oxide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used as a mixture, if desired.
The diazotizing agents used in this reaction may be any reagents so far as they are conventionally used for diazotization of aromatic amino compounds. Preferable diazotizing agents are, for example, alkali metal salts of nitrous acid such as sodium nitrite and the like. The diazotizing agent is used at in an equimolar amount, preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol and further preferably 1.0-1.5 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3h] or salt thereof.
The acid used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrofluoroboric acid, hydrogen fluoride and the like; solutions of hydrogen fluoride in bases such as a solution of hydrogen fluoride in pyridine, etc. These acids may be used as a mixture, if desired.
In this reaction, the acid is used at least in an amount of 1 mL and preferably 1-50 mL per g of the compound of general formula [3h] or salt thereof, as expressed in terms of volume/weight ratio.
As the additive used in this reaction, hydrofluoroboric acid, sodium tetrafluoride, ammonium fluoroborate and the like can be referred to. The acid is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably 1.0-20.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3h] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., for a period of 50 minutes to 24 hours and preferably one hour to 10 hours.
(e) The compound of general formula [3i] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3f] or salt thereof according to Production Process I-1 (b).
(f) The compound of general formula [3axe2x80x2] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3i] or salt thereof with a de-protecting agent.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include water; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; thioalcohols such as ethanethiol, thiophenol and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; thio ethers such as dimethyl sulfide and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid and the like; carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; sulfonic acids such as trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and the like; organic bases such as pyridine, triethylamine and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the de-protecting agent, those agents which are conventionally used for de-protecting the protected aromatic alcohol may be used. Preferably, trimethylsilyl iodide and the like can be referred to. It is also allowable to generate the de-protecting agent in the reaction system. The de-protecting agent is used in an amount of 0.01-50 mol and preferably 0.1-30 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3i] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 48 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 20 hours.
The compound of general formula [3e] or salt thereof which is a starting material of the above-mentioned reaction can be produced according to, for example, the method described in J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 71, Pages 2798-2800 (1949). 
wherein R1 is as defined above, and R13 represents a lower alkoxy group or an aryloxy group.
(a) The compound of general formula [3k] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3l] or salt thereof with an alcohol in the presence or absence of an acidic catalyst or a base according to the procedure described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1599-1602 (edited by the Chemical Society Japan (corporate juricical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the alcohol used in this reaction, for example, methanol, ethanol, phenol and the like can be referred to. The alcohol is used at least in an equimolar amount based on the compound of formula [3l] or salt thereof. It is also allowable to use the alcohol as a solvent, if desired.
As the acidic catalyst used in this reaction, those reagents which are conventionally used for imidation of nitrites may be used. For example, hydrogen chloride and the like can be used for this purpose. The acidic catalyst is used in an amount of at least 0.1 mol per mol of the compound of formula [3l] or salt thereof.
As the base used in this reaction, for example, metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, sodium phenoxide and the like can be referred to. It is also allowable to produce these bases in the reaction system, if desired. In this reaction, the base is used in an amount of at least 0.01 mol and preferably 1.0-5.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3l] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 24 hours.
(b) The compound of general formula [3j] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [3k] or salt thereof with an reagent according to the procedure described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1614-1617 (edited by the Chemical Society Japan (corporate juricical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As said reagent used in this reaction, those reagents which are conventionally used for amidination of imidates may be used. Examples of said reagent include gaseous ammonia, alcoholic solution of ammonia, aqueous solution of ammonia, and ammonium salts of acids such as ammonium chloride and the like. The reagent is used at least in an equimolar amount based on the compound of formula [3k] or salt thereof. It is also allowable to use the reagent as a solvent, if desired.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 24 hours, 
wherein R1a is as defined above.
(a) The compound of general formula [3m] or salt thereof can be produced by reacting a compound of general formula [3n] or salt thereof with a diazotizing agent and a hydroxylating agent in the presence or absence of an additive, according to the procedure described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 537-538 (edited by the Chemical Society Japan (corporate juricical person), 1977).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include in organic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, nitric acid and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; amines and amine oxides such as triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine-N-oxide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture.
The diazotizing agents used in this reaction are not particularly limited, so far as they are conventionally used for the deaminohydroxylation of aromatic amino compounds. Preferably, alkali metal nitrites such as sodium nitrite and the like are used. The diazotizing agent is used at least in an equimolar amount, preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol, and further preferably 1.0-2.0 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [3n].
As the hydroxylating agent used in this reaction, for example, water and the like can be referred to. The hydroxylating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount to the compound of formula [3n], though it is also possible to use the hydroxylating agent as a solvent, if desired.
As the additive used in this reaction, for example, copper salts such as copper sulfate and the like; and inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate and the like can be referred to. The additive is used in an amount of 0.01-100 mol and preferably 0.1-50 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3n].
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 10 hours.
(b) The compound of general formula [3n] or salt thereof can be obtained by (1) reacting a compound of general formula [3o] or salt thereof with an electrophilic fluorinating agent in the presence or absence of an additive, and concretely saying, according to the procedure described in Fusso no Kagaku, Pages 28-37 (edited by Kodansha Scientific, 1993) or (2) reacting a compound of formula [3o] or salt thereof with a halogenating agent in the presence or absence of an additive according to the procedure described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 354-360 (edited by the Chemical Society Japan (corporate juricical person), 1977).
In the method (1), the solvents used are not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, fluorotrichloromethane, 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluorethane and the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; alcohols such as methanol and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid, formic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; inorganic acids such as hydrofluoric acid, sulfuric acid and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The electrophilic fluorinating agents used in this reaction are not particularly limited, so far as they are conventionally used for the addition reaction of fluorine atoms to carbon-carbon multiple bonds. Preferable examples thereof include fluorine gas, trifluoromethyl hypofluorite, acetyl hypofluorite, difluoroxenon, perchloryl fluoride, cesium sulfate fluorite, N-fluoropyridinium triflate, N-fluoro-N-alkylallenesulfonamide, N-fluorosaccharin sultam, N-fluorobis(trifluoromethanesulfone)-imide, N-fluorobis-(benzenesulfone)-imide and N-fluoro-O-benzenedisulfonimide. Of these electrophilic fluorinating agents, further preferable is fluorine gas. The electrophilic fluorinating agent is used in an amount of 0.05-50 mol and preferably 0.1-20 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3o] or salt thereof.
The additive which may be used in this reaction according to the need is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used in the electrophilic fluorinating reactions. Preferable examples thereof include acidic catalysts such as boron trifluoride, hydrofluoric acid and the like; organic and inorganic bases such as triethylamine, sodium fluoride and the like; and halogens such as chlorine, bromine, iodine and the like. These additives may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more. In this reaction, the additive is used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.1-10 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3o] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 48 hours.
(2) In the method (2), the solvents used in the reaction are not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, fluorotrichloromethane, 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane and the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; alcohols such as methanol and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid, formic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The halogenating agents used in this reaction are not particularly limited, so far as they are conventionally used in the halogenation of aromatic compounds. Preferable examples thereof include bromine, chlorine, sulfuryl chloride, N-bromosuccinimide, N-chlorosuccinimide and the like. The halogenating agent is used in an amount of 0.05-50 mol and preferably 0.1-20 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3o] or salt thereof.
The additives used in this reaction according to the need are not particularly limited, so far as they are conventionally used in the halogenation of aromatic compounds. Preferable examples thereof include sodium bromide, lead tetraacetate, titanium (IV) chloride, aluminum chloride, silver sulfate and the like. These additives may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more. In this reaction, the additive is used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.1-10 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [3o] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 48 hours.
In the production processes mentioned above, all the compounds may be used in the form of salt thereof. As said salt, the same ones as described in the paragraph of salt of compound of general formula [1] can be used. If desired, these reactions may be carried out in an atmosphere of inert gas such as nitrogen gas. The compound of general formula [1] or salt thereof which has been obtained in the above-mentioned manner can be converted to other compounds of general formula [1] or salt thereof, by subjecting them to reactions known in themselves such as oxidation, reduction, rearrangement, substitution, halogenation, dehydration, hydrolysis and the like or appropriate combination of these reactions.
Some of the compounds referred to in the above-mentioned production processes may have isomers such as optical isomers, geometrical isomers, tautomers, etc. In such cases, these isomers are also usable in the present invention, and solvated products, hydrates and various crystal forms are also usable. After completion of the reaction, the objective compound may be sent to the next step of reaction without being isolated, if desired.
Some of the compounds referred to in the above-mentioned production processes may have an amino group, a hydroxyl group or a carboxyl group. It is also possible, if desired, to protect these groups with usual protecting group previously, and after the reaction, to eliminate the protecting group by a method well known in itself.
The compound of general formula [1] or salt thereof can be isolated, purified or recrystallized by the conventional methods such as extraction, crystallization and/or column chromatography, etc.
The compound of the present invention is formulated together with various pharmaceutical additives such as excipient, binder, disintegrator, disintegration-preventor, antiblocking and antisticking agent, lubricant, absorption-adsorption carrier, solvent, extender, isotonicity agent, dissolution assistant, emulsifying agent, suspending agent, thickening agent, coating agent, absorption promoter, gelation-coagulation promoter, light stabilizer, preservative, moisture-proofing agent, emulsion-suspension-dispersion stabilizer, color protector, deoxygenation-oxidation-preventor, sweeting-flavoring agent, coloring agent, foaming agent, antifoaming agent, pain-killer, antistatic agent, buffering agent, pH regulator, etc., and formed into a pharmaceutical composition such as oral agent (tablet, capsule, powder, granule, fine granule, pill, suspension, emulsion, solution, syrup, etc.), injection, suppository, external agent (ointment, plaster, etc.), aerosol, etc.
The above-mentioned formulations are made into pharmaceutical preparations according to the usual methods.
Solid preparations for oral use such as tablet, powder, granule and the like are prepared, according to the usual method, together with pharmaceutical additives for solid preparations including excipients such as lactose, sucrose, sodium chloride, glucose, starch, calcium carbonate, kaolin, crystalline cellulose, anhydrous calcium secondary phosphate, partly pregelatinized starch, corn starch, alginic acid and the like; binders such as simple syrup, glucose solution, starch solution, gelatin solution, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl ether, polyvinylpyrrolidone, carboxymethylcellulose, shellac, methylcellulose, ethylcellulose, sodium alginate, gum arabic, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, water, ethanol and the like; disintegrators such as dry starch, alginic acid, agar powder, starch, crosslinked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, crosslinked sodium carboxymethylcellulose, calcium carboxymethylcellulose, sodium starch glycolate, and the like; disintegration-preventors such as stearyl alcohol, stearic acid, cacao butter, hydrogenated oil and the like; antiblocking and antisticking agents such as aluminum silicate, calcium hydrogen phosphate, magnesium oxide, talc, silicic acid anhydride and the like; lubricants such as carnauba wax, light silicic acid anhydride, aluminum silicate, magnesium silicate, hardened oil, hardened vegetable oil derivatives, sesame oil, bleached bees wax, titanium oxide, dry aluminum hydroxide gel, stearic acid, calcium stearate, magnesium stearate, talc, calcium hydrogen phosphate, sodium lauryl sulfate, polyethylene glycol and the like; absorption promoters such as quaternary ammonium salts, sodium lauryl sulfate, urea, enzymes, and the like; absorption-adsorption carriers such as starch, lactose, kaolin, bentonite, silicic acid anhydride, hydrated silicon dioxide, magnesium metasilicate-aluminate, colloidal silicic acid and the like; etc.
Further, if desired, a tablet may be made into usual skin-covered tablets such as sugar-skin tablet, gelatin-coated tablet, stomach-soluble coated tablet, intestine-soluble coated tablet, or water-soluble film coated tablet.
A capsule is prepared by mixing together the above-mentioned pharmaceutical ingredients and filling the mixture thus obtained into a hard gelatin capsule, soft capsule, etc.
Further, an aqueous or oily suspension, a solution, a syrup and an elixir can be prepared by forming the pharmaceutical composition together with the above-mentioned additives for liquid preparation such as solvent, extender, isotonizing agent, emulsifier, suspension stabilizer, thickener, etc. into a liquid preparation according to the usual method.
A suppository can be prepared by adding an appropriate absorption promoter to polyethylene glycol, cacao butter, lanolin, higher alcohol, higher alcohol ester, gelatin, semi-synthetic glyceride, Witepsol or the like and forming the mixture together with the pharmaceutical composition into a suppository.
An injection is prepared by mixing the pharmaceutical composition together with pharmaceutical additives for liquid preparation including diluents such as water, ethyl alcohol, Macrogol, propylene glycol, citric acid, acetic acid, phosphoric acid, lactic acid, sodium lactate, sulfuric acid, sodium hydroxide and the like; pH regulators and buffering agents such as sodium citrate, sodium acetate, sodium phosphate and the like; stabilizers such as sodium pyrosulfite, ethylenediamine-tetraacetic acid, thioglycolic acid, thiolactic acid and the like; isotonizing agents such as sodium chloride, glucose, mannitol, glycerin and the like; dissolution assistants such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, propylene glycol, sodium benzoate, benzyl benzoate, urethane, ethanolamine, glycerin and the like; pain-killer such as calcium gluconate, chlorobutanol, glucose, benzyl alcohol and the like; local anesthetics; etc., and forming the mixture into an injection according to the usual method.
An ointment having a form of paste, cream or gel can be prepared by forming the pharmaceutical composition together with a base such as white vaseline, polyethylene, paraffin, glycerin, cellulose derivatives, polyethylene glycol, silicone, bentonite and the like; preservatives such as methyl paraoxybenzoate, ethyl paraoxybenzoate, propyl paraoxybenzoate and the like; stabilizers; wetting agents; etc. and making the mixture into an ointment according to the usual method.
A plaster can be prepared by applying the above-mentioned ointment, cream, gel or paste onto a usual support according to usual method. As the support, woven and unwoven fabrics made of cotton, staple fiber, or chemical fibers; and films or foamed sheets made of soft vinyl chloride, polyethylene, polyurethane and the like can be used.
The method for administering the above-mentioned pharmaceutical composition is not particularly specified, but the method may be properly decided according to the form of preparation, the age, sexuality and other conditions of patient, and the extent of symptom of patient.
The dosage of the active ingredient of the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention is properly decided according to the method of using the composition, the age and sexuality of patient, the form of disease, and other conditions. Usually, however, the composition in the terms of active ingredient may be administered at a dosage of 0.1-100 mg/kg/day to adult, either at once or in several portions.
Next, the method for producing the fluoropyrazine derivatives or salts thereof which are intermediates of the present invention will be explained below. 
wherein R21 is as defined above; R22a represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a nitro group, a protected amino group, a protected hydroxyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenylsulfanyl, phenylsulfinyl or phenylsulfonyl group; and X represents a halogen atom other than fluorine atom; provided that a case where R21 is a hydrogen atom and R22a is a hydrogen atom is excepted.
The compound of general formula [24] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [25] or salt thereof with a fluorinating agent in the presence or absence of an additive, according to the method described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 321-322 (edited by the Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile, benzonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; sulfones such as sulfolane, dimethyl sulfone and the like, nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds such as chollidine and the like; etc. These solvents may be used as a mixture, if desired.
As the fluorinating agent used in this reaction, alkali metal fluorides such as cesium fluoride, rubidium fluoride, potassium fluoride, sodium fluoride, lithium fluoride and the like; alkaline earth metal fluorides such as calcium fluoride and the like; other metal fluorides such as zinc fluoride, silver fluoride and the like; hydrogen fluoride; ammonium salts such as fluorinated tetrabutylammonium fluoride and the like; phosphonium salts; and hydrogen fluoride complexes thereof. These reagents may be used as a mixture, if desired. Although the amount of the fluorinating agent used in this reaction varies depending on the kind of the fluorinating agent, the amount of the fluorinating agent may be at least an equimolar amount based on the compound of general formula [25] or salt thereof, and preferably 1.0-20 mol and further preferably 1.0-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [25] or salt thereof.
As the additive which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, quaternary ammonium salts such as tetra-n-butylammonium bromide, tetramethylammonium chloride, tetramethylammonium fluoride and the like; quaternary phosphonium salts such as tetraphenylphosphonium bromide and the like; polyethers such as 18-crown-6-ether, polyethylene glycol and the like; etc. can be referred to. These additives may be used as a mixture, if desired. Although the amount of the additive varies depending on the kind of the additive, the amount of the additive is 0.01-2.0 mol and preferably 0.1-1.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [25] or salt thereof.
This reaction may be carried out in an atmosphere of nitrogen, if desired. This reaction is carried out usually at 0-300xc2x0 C. and preferably at 20-200xc2x0 C., for a period of 10 minutes to 24 hours.
The compound of general formula [25] or salt thereof used as a starting compound of the above-mentioned reaction can be produced according to a method well known in itself, namely according to the description of literature [J. Med. Chem., Vol. 27, Pages 1634-1639 (1984); or Acta Poloniae Pharmaceutica, Vol. 33, Pages 153-161 (1976)]. 
wherein R21a represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a protected or unprotected hydroxymethyl, aminomethyl, carbamoyl or carboxyl group, a methyl group substituted with a protected or unprotected mercapto group, a halogeno-methyl group, a formyl group or a nitrile group; and R22b represents a protected hydroxy or amino group or a halogen atom.
The compound of general formula [26] or salt thereof can be obtained by de-aminating the amino group of a compound of general formula [27] or salt thereof with a diazotizing agent in the presence of an acid, in the presence or absence of an additive and thereafter fluorinating the product, according to the method described in Fusso no Kagaku Nyumon, Pages 219-230 (edited by Nippon Gakujutsu Shinkokai, Fluorine Chemistry No.155 Committee, 1997).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, dichloroethene and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; amines and amine oxides such as triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine, pyridine-N-oxide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used as a mixture, if desired.
The diazotizing agent used in this reaction may be any diazotizing agent conventionally used for diazotization of aromatic amino compounds. Preferable examples thereof include alkali metal nitrites such as sodium nitrite and the like. The diazotizing agent is used at least in an equimolar amount, preferably 1.0-5.0 mol, and further preferably 1.0-1.5 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [27] or salt thereof.
The acid used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrofluoroboric acid, hydrogen fluoride and the like; and mixed solution of hydrogen fluoride in a basic substance such as a solution of hydrogen fluoride in pyridine; etc. These acids and solutions may be used as a mixture, if desired. The acids may be used as a solvent, as they are.
As expressed in terms of volume/weight ratio (mL/g), the amount of the acid used in this reaction is at least 1 mL and preferably 1-50 mL, per gram of the compound of general formula [27] or salt thereof.
As the additive used in this reaction, hydrofluoroboric acid, sodium tetrafluoride, ammonium borofluoride and the like can be referred to. The amount of the additive is at least an equimolar amount and preferably 1.0-20.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [27] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., for a period of 30 minutes to 24 hours and preferably 1 to 10 hours. 
wherein R21e represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a protected or unprotected hydroxymethyl, aminomethyl, carbamoyl or carboxyl group, a methyl group substituted with a protected or unprotected mercapto group, a halogeno-methyl group, a formyl group, a nitrile group or a halogenated carbonyl group; and R22e represents a protected or unprotected hydroxyl or amino group, a halogen atom, a nitro group or an azido group.
The compound of general formula [21] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [28] or salt thereof with an electrophilic fluorinating agent in the presence or absence of an additive, and concretely saying, according to the description of, for example, Fusso no Kagaku, Pages 28-37 (edited by Kodansha Scientific, 1993).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, fluorotrichloromethane, 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane and the like; ethers such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; alcohols such as methanol and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid, formic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; inorganic acids such as hydrogen fluoride, sulfuric acid and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The electrophilic fluorinating agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for addition of fluorine atoms to carbon-carbon multiple bonds. Preferable examples thereof include fluorine gas, trifluoromethyl hypofluorite, acetyl hypofluorite, difluoroxenon, fluorinated perchloryl, cesium sulfate fluorite, N-fluoropyridinium triflate, N-fluoro-N-alkylallenesulfonamide, N-fluorosaccharine sultam, N-fluorobis(trifluoromethane-sulfone)-imide, N-fluorobis(benzenesulfone)-imide, and N-fluoro-O-benzenedisulfone-imide, and a further preferable example is fluorine gas. The electrophilic fluorinating agent is used in an amount of 0.05-50 mol and preferably 0.1-20 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [28] or salt thereof.
The additive which may be used in this invention according to the need is not particularly limited, so far as it is a reagent conventionally used inn the electrophilic fluorination reactions. Preferable examples thereof include acidic catalysts such as boron trifluoride, hydrogen fluoride and the like; organic and inorganic bases such as triethylamine, sodium fluoride and the like; and halogens such as chlorine, bromine, iodine and the like. These additives may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more. In this reaction, the additive is used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.1-10 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [28] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 48 hours.
The compound of general formula [28] or salt thereof used as a starting material of 
wherein R21 is as defined above, R22c represents a halogen atom, and R22f represents a protected amino group.
(4-1)
The compound of general formula [21d] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21a] or salt thereof with a reducing agent in the presence or absence of a catalyst, according to the description of, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1333-1335 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid and the like; amines such as hydrazine and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The reducing agent used in this invention is not particularly limited, so far as it is an agent conventionally used for reduction of nitro group in aromatic nitro compounds. Preferable examples thereof include sodium amide, lithium amide, zinc, aluminum-nickel, tin, stannous (II) chloride, iron, sodium borohydride, cyclohexene, hydrogen gas, etc. The reducing agent is used in an amount of 0.01-100 mol and preferably 0.01-30 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21a] or salt thereof.
As the catalyst which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and the like; Lewis acids such as nickel (II) chloride, stannous (II) chloride and the like; metallic salts such as bis-(acetylacetonate) copper (II) and the like; palladium catalysts such as palladium-carbon, lead-poisoned palladium-calcium carbonate and the like; rhodium; Raney nickel; platinum (IV) oxide; etc. The palladium catalysts and Raney nickel are used in an amount of 0.01-100 parts by weight and preferably 0.1-10 parts by per part by weight of the compound of formula [21a] or salt thereof. The catalysts other than palladium catalyst and Raney nickel are used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.01-5.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21a] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 24 hours.
(4-2)
The compound of general formula [21d] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21b] or salt thereof with a reducing agent in the presence or absence of a catalyst, according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Page 1336 (edited by the Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid and the like; amines such as hydrazine and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The reducing agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is an agent conventionally used in the reduction of azido group of aromatic azide compounds. Preferable examples thereof include zinc, chromium (II) chloride, tributyltin hydride, lithium aluminum hydride, hydrogen gas, and the like. The reducing agent is used in an amount of 0.01-100 mol and preferably 0.01-30 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [21b] or salt thereof.
As the catalyst used in this reaction, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and the like; palladium-carbon, lead-poisoned palladium-calcium carbonate, platinum (IV) oxide and the like can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.01-5.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21b] or salt thereof. For example, when a palladium catalyst and Raney nickel are used, the amount of the catalyst may be 0.01-10 parts by weight and preferably 0.1-5.0 arts by weight per part by weight of the compound of formula [21b] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., for a period of one minutes to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 24 hours.
(4-3)
The compound of general formula [21d] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21c] or salt thereof with an aminating agent in the presence or absence of a copper catalyst according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1342-1351 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; esters such as ethyl acetate and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The aminating agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is an agent conventionally used in the amination by the nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples thereof include gaseous ammonia; aqueous ammonia; alkali metal amides such as sodium amide and the like; and ammonium salts such as ammonium carbonate and the like. The aminating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 2.0-30 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21c] or salt thereof.
As the copper catalyst used in this reaction, for example, copper powder, cuprous chloride and the like can be referred to. The copper catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-30 mol and preferably 0.05-2 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21c] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at 0-250xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-40xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 96 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 7 hours.
(4-4)
The compound of general formula [21b] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21c] or salt thereof with an azide-forming agent according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1659-1666 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitrites such as acetontrile and the like; esters such as ethyl acetate and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The azide-forming agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is an agent used in the conventional azide-formation by nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples thereof include sodium azide and the like. The azide-forming agent is used at least in an equimolar amount, and preferably in an amount of 1.0-30 mol and further preferably 1.0-1.5 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21c] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at 0-250xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-40xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 96 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 6 hours.
(4-5)
The compound of general formula [21d] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21t] or salt thereof with a de-protecting agent in the presence or absence of a catalyst, according to the usual method, namely according to the method described in Theodora W. Greene: PROTECTIVE GROUPS IN ORGANIC SYNTHESES, Third Edition, Pages 494-653 (edited by John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1999).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include water; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; thioalcohols such as ethanethiol, thiophenol and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, 1,2-dichlorethane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydro furan, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; thioethers such as dimethyl sulfide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid and the like; carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; sulfonic acids such as trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and the like; nitroalkanes such as nitromethane and the like; organic bases such as pyridine, triethylamine and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The de-protecting agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for de-protection of protected amino groups. Preferable examples thereof include hydrogen gas; ammonium formate; zinc; sodium; acid chlorides such as vinyl chloroformate, acetyl chloride and the like; organosilanes such as triethylsilane, trimethylsilyl iodide and the like; tributyltin hydride; alkali metal alkoxides such as potassium tert-butoxide and the like; alkali metal thioalkoxides such as sodium thiomethoxide and the like; 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone; sodium borohydride; alkali metal salts such as potassium fluoride, sodium iodide and the like; Lewis acids such as boron trifluoride, aluminum chloride, ruthenium chloride, zinc chloride and the like; inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid and the like; organic acids such as trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid and the like; inorganic bases such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, sodium hydroxide and the like; organic bases such as piperidine and the like; amines such as ammonia, hydrazine and the like; organolithium compounds such as methyllithium and the like; diammonium cerium nitrate; peroxides such as hydrogen peroxide, ozone, permanganic acid and the like; etc. The de-protecting agent is used in an amount of 0.01-1,000 mol and preferably 0.1-100 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21t] or salt thereof.
The catalyst used in this reaction according to the need is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for de-protection of protected amino groups. Preferable examples thereof include palladium catalysts such as palladium-carbon and the like; rhodium, Raney nickel, platinum (IV) oxide and the like. For example, the palladium-carbon and the Raney nickel are used in an amount of 0.01-10 parts by weight and preferably 0.01-5 parts by weight per part by weight of the compound of formula [21t] or salt thereof. The catalysts other than the palladium-carbon and Raney nickel are used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.01-5 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21t] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 48 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 12 hours. 
wherein R22c is as defined above; R21b represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a protected or unprotected hydroxymethyl, aminomethyl or carboxyl group, a methyl group substituted with a protected or unprotected mercapto group, a halogenated methyl group, a formyl group, a protected carbamoyl group, a nitrile group or a halogenated carbonyl group; and R25 represents a protecting group for hydroxyl group; provided that a case that R21b is a carbamoyl group protected with an acyl group is excepted.
(5-1)
The compound of general formula [21h] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21e] or salt thereof with a diazotizing agent and a hydroxylating agent in the presence or absence of an additive, according to the method described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 537-538 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
The solvent used in this reaction is not limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, nitric acid and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; amines and amine oxides such as triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine-N-oxide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used as a mixture, if desired.
The diazotizing agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for the deaminating hydroxylation of aromatic amino compounds. Preferable examples thereof include alkali metal nitrites such as sodium nitrite and the like. The diazotizing agent is used at least in an equimolar amount, preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol and further preferably 1.0-2.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21e] or salt thereof.
As the hydroxylating agent used in this reaction, water and the like can be referred to, for example. The hydroxylating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount to the compound of formula [21e] or salt thereof. It is also possible to use the hydroxylating agent as a solvent.
As the additive used in this reaction, for example, copper salts such as copper sulfate and the like; and inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate and the like can be referred to. The additive is used in an amount of 0.01-100 mol and preferably 0.1-50 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21e] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 10 hours.
(5-2)
The compound of general formula [21h] or salt thereof can be obtained by hydroxylating a compound of general formula [21f] or salt thereof according to the method described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 535-536 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The hydroxylating agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is an agent conventionally used for hydroxylation by the nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples thereof include inorganic and organic bases such as sodium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate, sodium acetate and the like; and inorganic and organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, aqueous formic acid, and the like. The hydroxylating agent is used in an amount of at least 0.01 mol and preferably 0.05-20 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21f] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 96 hours and preferably 10 minutes to 72 hours.
(5-3)
The compound of general formula [21g] or salt thereof can be obtained (1) by reacting a compound of general formula [21f] or salt thereof with a nucleophilic substituting agent in the presence or absence of a copper catalyst according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 570-571 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977) or (2) by reacting a compound of general formula [21f] or salt thereof with a nucleophilic substituting agent in the presence of a base.
In the method (1), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The nucleophilic substituting agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples include alkali metal-C1-6 lower alkoxides such as sodium methoxide and the like; alkali metal-ar-C1-6 lower alkoxides such as potassium benzyl oxide and the like; and alkali metal salts of organic carboxylic acids such as sodium acetate and the like. If desired, these nucleophilic substituting agents may be synthesized in the reaction system. The nucleophilic substituting agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of [21f] or salt thereof. The copper catalyst which may be used according to the need is not particularly limited, so far as it is a reagent conventionally used for nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples thereof include copper catalysts such as powdered copper, cuprous iodide and the like. The copper catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-30 mol and preferably 0.05-2 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21f] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., for a period of one minutes to 24 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 6 hours.
In the method (2), the solvents used in the reaction are not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The nucleophilic substituting agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples include C1-6 lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, allyl alcohol and the like; ar-C1-6 lower alcohols such as benzyl alcohol and the like; substituted phenols such as hydroquinone, p-methoxyphenol and the like; alpha-diketones such as 3-methyl-1,2-cyclopentandione and the like; beta-diketones such as 2-methyl-1,3-cyclopentandione and the like; etc. The nucleophilic substituting agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21f] or salt thereof. The base used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples thereof include organic bases such as triethylamine, pyridine and the like; and inorganic bases such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and the like. The base is used in an amount of 0.01-30 mol and preferably 0.5-2 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [21f] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 6 hours.
(5-4)
The compound of general formula [21h] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21g] or salt thereof with a de-protecting agent in the presence or absence of a catalyst, according to the method described in, for example, Theodora W. Greene: PROTECTIVE GROUPS IN ORGANIC SYNTHESIS, Third Edition, Pages 75 and 249-287 (edited by John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1999).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include water; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; thio alcohols such as ethanethiol, thio phenol and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; thio ethers such as dimethyl sulfide and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid and the like; carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; sulfonic acids such as trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and the like; organic bases such as pyridine, triethylamine and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The de-protecting agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for de-protection of protected aromatic alcohols. Preferable examples thereof include hydrogen gas; Lewis acids such as aluminum, trichloride, boron tribromide, iodine-magnesium complex and the like; inorganic acids such as hydrobromic acid and the like; acidic salts such as pyridine hydrochloride and the like; inorganic bases such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, sodium hydroxide and the like; and oxidants such as cerium diammonium nitrate, iron (III) chloride, 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone; etc. The de-protecting agent is used in an amount of 0.01-50 mol and preferably 0.1-30 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21g] or salt thereof.
The catalyst which may be used in this reaction according to the need is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for de-protection of protected aromatic alcohols. Preferable examples thereof include palladium catalysts such as palladium-carbon and the like; rhodium; Raney nickel; platinum (IV) oxide and the like. The palladium-carbon and Raney nickel are used in an amount of 0.001-10 parts by weight and preferably 0.01-5 parts by weight per part by weight of the compound of formula [21g] or salt thereof. The catalysts other than palladium-carbon and Raney nickel are used in an amount of 0.001-10 mol and preferably 0.01-5 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21g] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 48 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 12 hours.
(5-5)
The compound of general formula [21g] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21e] or salt thereof with a diazotizing agent and an alcohol or a sulfonic acid.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples thereof include inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, nitric acid and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; amines and amine oxides such as triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine-N-oxide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used as a mixture, if desired.
The diazotizing agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for diazotization of aromatic amino compounds. Preferable examples thereof include alkali metal nitrites such as sodium nitrite and the like. The diazotizing agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21e] or salt thereof.
As the alcohol used in this reaction, methanol and the like can be referred to, for example. The alcohol is used at least in an equimolar amount to the compound of formula [21e] or salt thereof. The alcohol may be used as a solvent, if desired.
The sulfonic acids used in this reaction include methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid and the like. The sulfonic acid is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21e] or salt thereof. It is also possible to use the sulfonic acid as a solvent, if desired.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 10 hours. 
wherein R22 is as defined above; R21c represents a methyl group, a protected or unprotected hydroxymethyl or aminomethyl group, a methyl group substituted with a protected or unprotected mercapto group, a halogenated methyl group or a formyl group; R26 represents a protecting group for carboxyl group; and R27 represents a halogen atom.
(6-1)
The compound of general formula [21j] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of [21i] or salt thereof with an oxidant according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 15, Pages 922-926 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977) or ibid. Vol. 14, Pages 1051-1053 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; organic bases such as pyridine and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid and the like; inorganic acids such as nitric acid, sulfuric acid and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The oxidant used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used as an oxidant for aromatic carboxylic acids. Preferable examples include potassium permanganate, chromium (VI) oxide, sodium dichromate, selenium dioxide, silver oxide, molybdenum (VI) oxide and the like. The oxidant is used in an amount of 0.1-20 mol and preferably 0.5-10 mol per mol of the compound of [21i] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-150xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 24 hours.
(6-2)
The compound of general formula [21m] or salt thereof can be obtained by esterifying a compound of general formula [21j] or salt thereof according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1,002-1,016 and 1,106-1,119 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
Concretely saying, the methods adoptable are (1) dehydrating condensation with an alcohol in the presence or absence of a catalyst or a dehydrating agent, (2) treatment with an alkylating agent, (3) a method of reacting an alkali metal salt or ammonium salt of a compound of general formula [21j] with dialkyl sulfate or alkyl halide, (4) a method of reacting a compound of general formula [21j] or salt thereof with a halogenating agent or the like in the presence or absence of a catalyst to form an active intermediate such as acid halide [21l] or the like, followed by a reaction with an alcohol in the presence or absence of a base, etc.
In the method (1), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the catalyst which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and the like; organic acids such as aromatic sulfonic acids and the like; and Lewis acids such as boron trifluoride etherate and the like can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-20 mol and preferably 0.01-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21j] or salt thereof.
As the dehydrating agent which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, carbodiimides such as dicyclohexyl carbodiimide, diisopropyl carbodiimide and the like can be referred to. The dehydrating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1-20 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21j] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-180xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 10 days and preferably 30 minutes to 6 days.
In the method (2), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and the like; ortho esters such as triethyl orthoformate and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the alkylating agent used in this reaction, for example, diazo compounds such as diazomethane and the like, ortho esters such as triethyl orthoformate and the like, etc. can be referred to. The alkylating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1-20 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21j] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-180xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 48 hours.
In the method (3), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the alkali metal salts used in this reaction, for example, sodium salts and potassium salts can be referred to. As ammonium salt, for example, organic base salts such as tetramethylammonium salts and the like can be referred to. These salts may be generated in the reaction system, if desired.
As the dialkyl sulfate used in this reaction, for example, dialkyl sulfates such as dimethyl sulfate, diethyl sulfate and the like can be referred to. As the alkyl halide used in this reaction, for example, alkyl halides such as methyl iodide, ethyl iodide and the like can be referred to. The dialkyl sulfate and alkyl halide are used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1-20 mol per mol of the compound of general formula [21j] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. and preferably 0-180xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 48 hours.
In the method (4) the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more. As the halogenating agent used in this reaction, inorganic halogen compounds such as thionyl chloride, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus trichloride, phosphoryl chloride and the like; oxalic acid halides such as oxalyl chloride, oxalyl bromide and the like; etc. can be referred to. The halogenating agent is used in this reaction at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21j] or salt thereof.
As the catalyst which may be used in this reaction according to the need, organic bases such as triethylamine, pyridine and the like; Lewis acids such as zinc chloride and the like; iodine; N,N-dimethylformamide; etc. can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.001-10 mol and preferably 0.001-0.5 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21j] or salt thereof.
As the base used in this reaction, organic and inorganic bases such as pyridine, dimethylaniline, metallic magnesium and the like can be referred to. The base is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21j] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 10 minutes to 24 hours.
(6-3)
The compound of general formula [21m] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21k] or salt thereof with an ester in the presence or absence of a catalyst according to the method described in, for example, Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun., Vol. 54, No. 5, Pages 1,306-1,310 (1989).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include sulfuric acid, water, and the like. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the ester used in this reaction, for example, esters such as methyl pyruvate, ethyl pyruvate and the like can be referred to. The ester is used in an amount of 0.1-10 mol and preferably 0.2-5 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21k] or salt thereof.
As the catalyst used in this reaction according to the need, for example, copper sulfate, aqueous hydrogen peroxide and the like can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.1-5 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21k] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 24 hours. 
wherein R26 and R27 are as defined above; and R22d represents a protected hydroxyl group, a protected or unprotected amino group, a halogen atom, a nitro group or an azido group.
(7-1)
The compound of general formula [21q] or salt thereof can be obtained by amidating a compound of general formula [21n] or salt thereof according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1,106-1,119 and 1,136-1,147 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
Concretely saying, the methods adoptable include (1) dehydration of compound [21n] or salt thereof with ammonia in the presence or absence of a catalyst or a dehydrating agent, (2) a method of reacting compound [21 n] or salt thereof with an amidating agent, (3) a method of reacting compound [21n] or salt thereof with a halogen compound to form an active intermediate such as an acid halide compound [21o] or the like, followed by a reaction with ammonia, etc.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more. As the catalyst used in the reaction (1) according to the need, for example, activated alumina, organic acids such as aromatic sulfonic acids, etc. can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-20 mol and preferably 0.1-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21n] or salt thereof. As the dehydrating agent used in the reaction (1), for example, carbodiimides such as dicyclohexyl carbodiimide, diisopropyl carbodiimide and the like can be referred to. As the amidating agent used in the reaction (2), for example, amidating agents such as urea and the like can be referred to. As the halogen compound used in the reaction (3), for example, halogenating agents such as oxalyl chloride, thionyl chloride and the like can be referred to. In these reactions, the dehydrating agent, amidating agent and halogen compound are used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1-20 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21n] or salt thereof.
These reactions are carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-180xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 48 hours.
(7-2)
The compound of general formula [21q] or salt thereof can be obtained by subjecting a compound of general formula [21p] or salt thereof to an ammonolysis reaction of carboxylic ester in the presence or absence of a catalyst according to the method described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1,147-1,151 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more. Although this reaction may be carried out under the conventionally used conditions for ammonolysis of aromatic carboxylic esters, a method of using gaseous ammonia, liquid ammonia or aqueous ammonia is preferable. As the catalyst used in this reaction according to the need, ammonium salts of acids such as ammonium chloride and the like; bases such as sodium methoxide, butyllithium and the like; alkali metal amides such as sodium amide and the like; etc. can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-100 mol and preferably 0.01-20 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21p] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 50 hours.
(7-3)
The compound of general formula [21q] or salt thereof can be obtained by amidating a compound of general formula [21r] or salt thereof either (1) under an acidic condition, (2) under a basic condition in the presence or absence of a peracid, or (3) under a neutral condition, according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1,151-1,154 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
In the method (1), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydroffuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, polyphosphoric acid and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid, formic acid and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the acid used in this reaction, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, polyphosphoric acid and the like; organic acids saturated with a Lewis acid such as hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, boron trifluoride and the like; etc. can be referred to. The acid is used in an amount of 0.1-100 mL and preferably 0.5-50 mL per gram of the compound of formula [21r] or salt thereof, as expressed in terms of volume/weight ratio (mL/g). If desired, these acids may be used as a solvent.
This reaction is carried out usually at 0-200xc2x0 C. and preferably 0-160xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 48 hours.
In the method (2), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; esters such as ethyl acetate and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The base used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for carbamoylation of aromatic nitrites. Preferable examples thereof include alkali metal bases such as sodium hydroxide and the like and aqueous solutions of amines such as aqueous ammonia and the like. The base is used in an amount of 0.1-20 mol and preferably 0.5-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21r] or salt thereof.
As the peracid used in this reaction, hydrogen peroxide and the like can be referred to. The peracid is used in an amount of 0.1-20 mol and preferably 0.5-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21r] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-160xc2x0 C. for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 48 hours.
In the method (3), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The reagent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is a reagent conventionally used in the carbamoylation of aromatic nitrites. Preferable examples thereof include manganese dioxide and the like. The reagent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1-100 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21r] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-160xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 48 hours.
(7-4)
The compound of general formula [21q] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21s] or salt thereof with an amide in the presence or absence of a catalyst, according to the method described in, for example, Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun., Vol. 54, No. 5, Pages 1,306-1,310 (1989).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include sulfuric acid, water, etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
As the amide used in this reaction, for example, formamides and the like can be referred to. The amide is used in an amount of 0.1-100 mol and preferably 0.2-50 mol, per mol of the compound of general formula [21s] or salt thereof.
As the catalyst which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, copper sulfate, aqueous hydrogen peroxide and the like can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 0.1-5 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [21s] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of 5 minutes to 72 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 24 hours. 
wherein R22c is as defined above; and R21d represents a methyl group, a protected or unprotected hydroxymethyl, aminomethyl, carbamoyl or carboxyl group, a methyl group substituted with a protected or unprotected mercapto group, a halogeno-methyl group, a formyl group, a nitrile group or a halogenated carbonyl group.
(8-1)
The compound of general formula [21v] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21u] or salt thereof with an oxidant in the presence or absence of a catalyst, according to the method described in, for example, Jikken Kagaku Koza, Fourth Edition, Vol. 23, (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1991).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile, benzonitrile and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The oxidant used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is conventionally used for oxidation of tertiary amines. Preferable examples thereof include inorganic peracids such as hydrogen peroxide and the like; organic peracids such as m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peracetic acid, per-trifluoroacetic acid and the like; dioxysilanes such as dimethyldioxysilane and the like; peroxides such as potassium peroxodisulfate, sodium peroxoborate and the like; ozone; gaseous oxygen; etc. These oxidants may be synthesized in the reaction system, if desired. The oxidant is used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [21u] or salt thereof.
As the catalyst which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, molybdenum oxide, iron (III) oxide and the like can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.01-100 parts by weight and preferably 0.1-10 parts by weight per part by weight of the compound of formula [21u] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-150xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 8 hours.
(8-2)
The compound of general formula [21w] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21v] or salt hereof with a halogenating agent according to the method described in Heterokan Kagoubutsu no Kagaku, Pages 177-201 (edited by Kodansha Scientific, 1988).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The reagent used in this reaction is not limited, so far as it is a halogenating agent. Preferable examples of the halogenating agent include phosphorus oxychloride, thionyl chloride and the like. The halogenating agent is used in an amount of 0.3-100 mol and preferably 1-30 mol per mol of the compound of general formula [21v] or salt thereof.
The reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-120xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 6 hours. 
wherein R21c is as defined above; R26 represents a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group; and n represents 1 or 2.
The compound of general formula [21y] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [21x] or salt thereof with an oxidant according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 1,749-1,756 and 1,759-1,763 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile, benzonitrile and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; organic bases such as pyridine, quinoline and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The oxidant used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is a reagent conventionally used in the oxidation of sulfides. Preferable examples thereof include peracids such as hydrogen peroxide, peracetic acid, perbenzoic acid, m-chloroperbenzoic acid and the like; sodium metaperiodate, hydroperoxides, ozone, selenium dioxide, chromic acid, dinitrogen tetraoxide, acyl nitrate, iodine, bromine, N-bromosuccinimide, iodosylbenzene, sulfuryl chloride plus hydrated silica gel, tert-butyl hypochlorite, ruthenium oxide, osmium (VIII) oxide and the like. These oxidants may be synthesized in the reaction system if desired. These oxidants are used in an amount of 0.01-10 mol and preferably 1.0-5.0 mol per moll of the compound of general formula [21x] or salt thereof. This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-150xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 8 hours.
Next, the methods for synthesizing the compounds of general formulas [25] and [27] or salts thereof used in Production Processes II-1 and II-2 will be described. 
wherein R21, R22a, R22c and X are as defined above.
(A-1)
The compound of general formula [25] or salt thereof can be obtained (1) by de-aminating the amino group of a compound of general formula [29] or salt thereof with a diazotizing agent in the presence of an additive according to the method described in Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14, Pages 383-387 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977), followed by subjecting the de-aminated product to halogenation, or (2) by reacting a compound of general formula [29] or salt thereof with a protecting agent in the presence or absence of an additive according to the method described in Theodora W. Greene: PROTECTIVE GROUPS IN ORGANIC SYNTHESIS, Third Edition, Pages 503-615 (1999).
In the method (1), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, nitric acid and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; amines and amine oxides such as triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine-N-oxide and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used as a mixture, if desired.
The diazotizing agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is a reagent conventionally used for diazotization of aromatic amino compounds. Preferable examples thereof include alkali metal nitrites such as sodium nitrite and the like. The diazotizing agent is used at least in an equimolar amount, preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol, and further preferably 1.0-2.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [29] or salt thereof.
As the additive used in this reaction, for example, copper salts such as cuprous chloride, cuprous bromide and the like; iron salts such as iron chloride, iron bromide and the like; etc. can be referred to. The additive is used in an amount of 0.01-100 mol and preferably 1-50 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [29] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 30 minutes to 10 hours.
In the method (2), the solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include water; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and the like; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as n-hexane and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform, dichloroethane and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; thio ethers such as dimethyl sulfide and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like; nitrites such as acetonitrile and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; acetals such as N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal and the like; inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid and the like; carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; organic bases such as pyridine, triethylamine and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The protecting agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is a reagent conventionally used for protection of aromatic amino compounds. Preferable examples thereof include organic halogen compounds such as benzoyl chloride, benzyl chloroformate, trityl chloride and the like; organic acid anhydrides such as acetic anhydride, di-tert-butyl dicarbonate and the like; aldehydes such as benzaldehyde and the like; acetals such as N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal and the like; etc. The protecting agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol and further preferably 1.0-3.0 mol, per mol of the compound of formula [29] or salt thereof, except for a case where the protecting agent is used as a solvent as in the case of N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal.
As the additive used in this reaction, for example, inorganic bases such as sodium hydrogen carbonate, sodium hydride, sodium hydroxide and the like; carboxylic acid salts such as sodium acetate and the like; organic bases such as pyridine, triethylamine and the like; organolithium compounds such as n-butyllithium and the like; organo-silicon compounds such as trimethylsilyl chloride and the like; alkali metal salts such as sodium sulfate and the like; ortho acids such as ethyl orthofomate and the like; organic acids such as acetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, N-hydroxysuccinimide and the like; inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, tetrafluoroboric acid and the like; alkali metals such as sodium and the like; carbodiimides such as N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl carbodiimide and the like; N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyl diimidazole and the like; crown ethers such as 18-crown-6 and the like; ammonium salts such as tetra-n-butylammonium iodide and the like; copper salts such as copper chloride and the like; palladium salts such as palladium chloride and the like; etc. The additive is used in an amount of 0.01-100 mol and preferably 1-50 mol per mol of the compound of formula [29] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 10 minutes to 10 hours.
The compound of general formula [29] or salt thereof which is a starting compound of the above-mentioned reaction can be produced according to the method described in, for example, J. Med. Chem., Vol. 8, Pages 638-642 (1965).
(A-2)
The compound of general formula [25] or salt thereof can be obtained by halogenating a compound of general formula [30] in the presence or absence of an additive.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene and the like; ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and the like; etc. These solvents may be used as a mixture, if desired.
The halogenating agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is a conventional halogenating agent. Examples thereof include phosphorus halogenides such as phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus oxybromide, phosphorus pentachloride, dichlorotriphenylphosphorane and the like; compounds having a halide ion such as phosgene, thionyl chloride, benzenesulfonyl chloride and the like; etc. If desired, these reagents may be used as a mixture. Although the amount of the halogenating agent varies depending on the kind of halogenating agent, it is used at least in an equimolar amount to the compound of general formula [30] or salt thereof. If desired, the halogenating agent may be used as a solvent. For example, when phosphorus oxychloride is used, it may be used as a solvent, and its amount may be 2.0-100 mol and preferably 2.0-30 mol per mol of the compound of formula [30] or salt thereof.
As the additive which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, bases such as pyridine, N,N-diethylaniline and the like can be referred to. Although the amount of the additive varies depending on the kind of additive, it may be used in an amount of 0.1-30 mol and preferably 1.0-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [30] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at 0-300xc2x0 C. and preferably at 20-120xc2x0 C., for a period of 30 minutes to 48 hours and preferably one hour to 24 hours.
The compound of general formula [30] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [31] or salt thereof with a nitrating agent according to the method described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol. 14(III), Pages 1,266-1,277 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1978).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include inorganic acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid and the like; aliphatic carboxylic acids such as acetic acid and the like and acid anhydrides; ethers such as diethyl ether and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride and the like; water; etc. These solvents may be used as a mixture, if desired. As the nitrating agent used in this reaction, for example, inorganic acids such as nitric acid; alkali metal nitrates such as potassium nitrate and the like; nitronium salts such as nitronium tetrafluoroborate, nitronium trifluoromethanesulfonate and the like; etc. can be referred to. These reagents may be used as a mixture, if desired.
Although the amount of the nitrating agent used in this reaction varies depending on the kind of nitrating agent, it may be used at least in an equimolar amount to the compound of general formula [31] or salt thereof, and preferably in an amount of 1.0-10 mol and further preferably 1.0-3.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [31] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at 0-100xc2x0 C., for a period of 10 minutes to 48 hours and preferably one hour to 24 hours.
(A-3)
The compound of general formula [25] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [34] or salt thereof with a halogenating agent in the presence or absence of a catalyst according to the method described in, for example, Shin Jikken Kagaku Koza, Vol.14, Pages 1,106-1,119 (edited by Chemical Society Japan (corporate juridical person), 1977).
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; ketones such as acetone and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The halogenating agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is a conventional halogenating agent. Examples thereof include inorganic halogen compounds such as thionyl chloride, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus trichloride, phosphoryl chloride and the like; oxalic acid halides such as oxalyl chloride, oxalyl bromide and the like; etc. The halogenating agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1-10 mol per mol of the compound of formula [34] or salt thereof.
As the catalyst which may be used in this reaction according to the need, for example, organic bases such as triethylamine, pyridine and the like; Lewis acids such as zinc chloride and the like; iodine; N,N-dimethylformamide; etc. can be referred to. The catalyst is used in an amount of 0.001-10 mol and preferably 0.001-0.5 mol per mol of the compound of formula [34] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 72 hours and preferably 10 minutes to 24 hours.
(A-4)
The compound of general formula [25] or salt thereof can be obtained by reacting a compound of general formula [35] or salt thereof with a nucleophilic substituting agent in the presence of a base.
The solvent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, unless exercising an adverse influence on the reaction. Examples of the solvent include aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like; ethers such as dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, dimethyl cellosolve and the like; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide and the like; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; etc. These solvents may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more.
The nucleophilic substituting agent used in this reaction is not particularly limited, so far as it is a reagent conventionally used in a nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples thereof include substituted phenols such as hydroquinone, p-methoxyphenol and the like; aryl mercaptans such as thiophenol and the like; etc. The nucleophilic substituting agent is used at least in an equimolar amount and preferably in an amount of 1.0-5.0 mol per mol of the compound of formula [35] or salt thereof. The base used in this reaction is not particularly limited so far as it is a reagent conventionally used in the nucleophilic substitution of aromatic halogen compounds. Preferable examples thereof include organic bases such as triethylamine, pyridine and the like; and inorganic bases such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and the like. The base is used in an amount of 0.01-30 mol and preferably 0.5-2 mol per mol of the compound of formula [35] or salt thereof.
This reaction is carried out usually at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. and preferably xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., for a period of one minute to 24 hours and preferably 5 minutes to 6 hours. 
wherein R21a and R22b are as defined above.
(B-1)
The compound of general formula [27] or salt thereof can be obtained by subjecting a compound of general formula [32] or salt thereof to the same reaction as mentioned in Production Process II-4-1.
(B-2)
The compound of general formula [32] or salt thereof can be obtained by subjecting a compound of general formula [33] or salt thereof to the same reaction as mentioned in Production Process II-A-2.
Next, a method for producing the compound of general formula [23] by using a compound of general formula [21] or salt thereof as a starting compound will be described below. 
wherein Axe2x80x2, R21, R22, R23, R24 and the broken line are as defined above; provided that a case that R21 is a carbamoyl group or a carbamoyl group substituted with an acyl group and R22 is a hydroxyl group is excepted.
The compound of general formula [23] or salt thereof can be produced by subjecting a compound of general formula [21] or salt thereof to a hydroxylation reaction and/or a carbamoylation reaction.
In this reaction, the hydroxylation can be carried out by subjecting a compound of formula [21] or salt thereof to a method well known in itself such as the reduction, substitution, Sandmeyer reaction, hydrolysis and/or de-protecting reaction, etc. mentioned in Production Processes II-4-1, II-4-2, II-4-3, II-4-4, II-5-1, II-5-1, II-5-3, II-4, etc., or by combining these methods appropriately.
In this reaction, the carbamoylation can be carried out by subjecting a compound of formula [21] or salt thereof to a reaction well known in itself such as the oxidation, reduction, substitution, addition, halogenation, dehydration and/or hydrolysis, etc. mentioned in Production Processes II-6-1, II-6-2, II-6-3, II-7-1, II-7-2, II-7-3, II-7-4, etc., or by combining these reactions appropriately.
In a case where both the hydroxylation and carbamoylation are carried out in these reactions, any of the hydroxylation and carbamoylation may be carried out in advance of the other.
As the salt of the compounds of formulas [21] to [35] in the above-mentioned methods for producing intermediate compounds, usually known salts at the site of basic group such as amino group and those at the site of acidic group such as hydroxyl group, carboxyl group and the like can be referred to. As the salt at the site of basic group, for example, salts formed with an inorganic acid such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid and the like; salts formed with an organic carboxylic acid such as tartaric acid, formic acid, citric acid, trichloroacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and the like; and salts formed with a sulfonic acid such as methanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, mesitylenesulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid and the like can be referred to. As the salt at the site of acidic group, for example, salts formed with an alkali metal such as sodium, potassium and the like; salts formed with an alkaline earth metal such as calcium, magnesium and the like; ammonium salts; and salts formed with a nitrogen-containing organic base such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, diethylamine, dicyclohexylamine, procaine, dibenzylamine, N-benzyl-xcex2-phenethylamine, 1-ephenamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine and the like can be referred to.
Further, in the production processes described above, salts of the compounds of general formulas [21] to [35] may be used in stead of the compounds of formulas [21] to [35], and as the salts, the same salts as mentioned above can be used.
In some cases, the compounds of general formulas [21] to [35] and salts thereof may have isomers such as tautomers, optical isomers, position isomers, etc. and solvated products. In such cases, all those isomers and solvated products can be used in the present invention. After completion of the reaction, the objective compound of the reaction may be used in the next step of the process as it is, without isolation.
Particularly, in the compound of general formula [21] wherein R22 is OH, there exist the following keto and enol forms of tautomers, and these tautomers are the same compound substantially. 
In the production processes mentioned above, the compounds of general formulas {21]-[35] or salts thereof may have an amino group, a carbamoyl group, a hydroxyl group, a mercapto group or a carboxyl group. In such cases, it is possible to protect these groups with a conventional protecting group previously, and after the reaction, to eliminate the protecting group according to the method well known in itself.
Next, the antiviral and cytotoxic activities of the pyrazine derivatives represented by general formula [1] of the present invention or salts thereof will be described.
Sample: A pyrazine derivative represented by general formula [1] or salt thereof was dissolved in dimethyl sulfoxide to prepare a solution having a concentration of 10 mg/mL. At the time of use, the solution was diluted to a desired concentration with a culture medium and put to use.
Culture medium: A 10% fetal bovine serum-added Exe2x80x2-MEM was used at the time of multiplying the cells of MDCK (originated from dog kidney), MA-104 (originated from monkey kidney) and HEp-2 (originated from human pharyngeal cancer) and a cytotoxicity test.
As host cells of influenza virus and at the time of a cytotoxicity test, MDCK cells were used. MA-104 cells were used as host cells of rotavirus, and HEp-2 cells were used as host cells of RS virus.
MDCK cells were plated on a 6-well plate (manufactured by CORNING) at a density of 5xc3x97105 cells/well and cultured overnight at 35xc2x0 C. under a condition of 5% carbon dioxide. An influenza virus (A/PR/8/34 strain) was diluted to 200 PFU/mL with a serum-free culture medium, and made to infect and adsorbed at a rate of 0.5 mL/well for one hour. After completion of infection and adsorption, an Exe2x80x2-MEM culture medium containing a test compound at a predetermined concentration together with 0.6% agar noble, 1% bovine serum albumin and 3 xcexcg/mL acetylated trypsin was added. After a sufficient coagulation, the plate was turned upside down and a culture was continued for 3 days. After completion of the culture, alive cells were dyed with 1% Neutral Red, the cells were fixed with 10% formalin, the agar medium was removed by means of running water, and the number of plaques was counted. The plaque-inhibitory rate was expressed in terms of percentage based on control sample containing no test compound.
The results are shown in Table I-2, wherein the numbers of test compounds are the same as those in Examples.
Further, anti-influenza virus activities of the nitrogen-containing heterocyclic carbamoyl derivatives represented by general formula [23] which can be derived from the compounds of the present invention or salt of said derivatives were also evaluated in the same manner as in Test Example 1. As the test compound, 6-fluoro-3-hydroxy-2-pyrazinecarboxamide dissolved in dimethyl sulfoxide to prepare a 10 mg/mL medium was used, which was diluted with culture solution to a predetermined concentration just before use. As the result, the anti-influenza virus activity was found to be 100% in terms of plaque inhibitory rate at a test compound concentration of 1 xcexcg/mL, demonstrating excellency of the test compound as an anti-viral agent.
MA-104 cells were plated on a 6-well plate (manufactured by CORNING) at a density of 5xc3x97105 cells/well and cultured overnight at 37xc2x0 C. under a condition of 5% carbon dioxide. Rotavirus (Ku strain) activated with 10 xcexcg/mL acetylated trypsin for 30 minutes was diluted to 140 PFU/mL with a serum-free culture solution and made to infect and adsorbed for one hour at a rate of 0.5 mL/well. After completion of infection and adsorption, the infecting medium was removed, and an Exe2x80x2MEM culture medium containing 30 xcexcg/mL of test compound, 5 xcexcg/mL of trypsin and 1.4% agarose was added. The MA-104 cells infected with the rotavirus was cultured for 3 days at 37xc2x0 C. under a condition of 5% carbon dioxide, after which 0.7% agarose containing 0.005% Neutral Red was superposed, and the culture was continued for an additional one day under the same conditions as above. After completion of the culture, the test plate was fixed with 3% formaldehyde solution, the test culture medium solidified with agar was removed, and thereafter the number of plaques was counted. The inhibitory rate against rotavirus was calculated from the numbers of plaques in the compound-treated group and untreated group.
As a result, it was found that the compound of Example I-1 shows an anti-rotavirus activity.
HEp-2 cells were scattered on a 6-well plate (manufactured by CORNING) at a density of 5xc3x97105 cells/well and cultured overnight at 37xc2x0 C. under a condition of 5% carbon dioxide. A RS virus (A-2 strain) was diluted to 140 PFU/mL with a serum-free culture medium, and made to infect and adsorbed for one hour at a rate of 0.5 mL/hole. After completion of infection and adsorption, the infecting medium was removed, and an Exe2x80x2MEM culture medium containing 30 xcexcg/mL of test compound, 0.12% of glutamine, 2% of fetal bovine serum and 1% of methyl cellulose was added. The HEp-2 cells infected with RS virus were cultured for 3 days at 35xc2x0 C. under a condition of 5% carbon dioxide. After completion of the culture, the test plate was fixed with 3% formaldehyde solution, and the test culture medium containing methyl cellulose was removed. Thereafter, the test plate was dyed with 5% Giemza solution, and the number of plaques was counted. The inhibitory rate against RS virus was calculated from the plaque numbers in the compound-treated group and untreated group.
As a result, it was found that the compound of Example I-14 shows an anti-RS virus activity.
A culture medium containing a test compound at a predetermined concentration was added to a 96-well plate (manufactured by CORNING CO.) at a volume of 100 xcexcL/well. Subsequently, MDCK cells were prepared into a dispersion having a concentration of 2xc3x97104 cells/mL in a culture medium, scattered at a rate of 100 xcexcL/hole, and cultured for 3 days at 37xc2x0 C. under a condition of 5% carbon dioxide. At the time of completing the culture, the number of alive cells was counted according to XTT method [for example, CANCER RESEARCH, Vol. 48, Pages 4,827-4,833 (1988), etc.].
As a result, all the compounds listed in Table I-2 showed a 50% cell growth inhibitory concentration (IC50) of 100 xcexcg/mL or above.